megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
DNA Soul
A is a Reploid's operational DNA Program that has been pulled out by Erasure. The term was first coined by Iris, because as she explained, a Reploid's DNA is like a human's soul.Compendium of Rockman X page 127: レプリロイドを動かすDNAプログラムを抜き出したもの。ベルカナはイレイズしたレプリロイドからソウルを抜き出し、イレギュラーのボディに入れて使っていたらしい。 (Translation: "The Repliroid's movement DNA Program that has been extracted. It seems that Berkana extracted the souls from erased Repliroids to insert them in the bodies of Irregulars.") As such the DNA Soul is synonymous to a Reploid's soul. History In Mega Man Xtreme 2, the scientist Reploid Berkana took souls from erased Reploids and inserted them for use in the bodies of Mavericks in order to revive them. She also gathered these souls in attempts to increase her own power and that of her partner Gareth by creating items from them. When the Maverick Hunters investigated Laguz Island, they quickly encountered Gareth, who told them he was only erasing the souls of evil Mavericks. Knowing of the Erasure of innocent Reploids, however, X and Zero didn't believe him. They also found DNA data draining out of their enemies and quickly concluded what Gareth was truly up to. X and Zero decided they couldn't leave the souls of Mavericks alone, and also vowed to return the souls of the innocent Reploids that were erased. Assisting them on their mission, Iris used the Souls obtained from the Mavericks, to create power-up items of her own. In the end, X and Zero succeeded in defeating Gareth, Berkana and Sigma, and successfully returned the souls of the erased Reploids. In the ending, the DNA Souls were represented by floating glowing orbs. Similar souls Nightmare Soul Although not a Reploid soul, the Nightmare Virus that appears in Mega Man X6 is an artificial virus that infects Reploids and rewrites their DNA and AI programs. When destroyed in combat, the Nightmare Virus release a mysterious item referred to by Alia as the "Nightmare Soul", represented by a blue floating orb. If this orb is not quickly retrieved, the Nightmare Virus will resurrect itself. By retrieving these Nightmare Souls, X and Zero not only counter the Nightmare Virus' resurrection, but they also raise in Hunter Rank, allowing themselves to equip more Parts. Furthermore, if enough Nightmare Souls are retrieved early on, Alia will succeed in her analysis of the Nightmare, allowing X and Zero access to Gate's Laboratory. X and Zero weren't the only ones collecting Nightmare Souls, however. Dynamo too became interested in the Nightmare Souls. He wanted to use the Nightmare Souls to power up as they're very nice DNA for that purpose. Cyber-elf In the Mega Man Zero and Mega Man ZX series, the term "Cyber-elf" is often applied to the souls of Reploids that continue to exist without their bodies, such is the case with X, Elpizo, Hidden Phantom and Girouette. As a matter of fact, in the early concept of the Mega Man Zero series, Cyber-elves were called and Ciel was considered a "Soul Summoner".Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos further elaborates on the connection between DNA Souls and Cyber-elves by describing Omega's "personality program" as a Cyber-elf. Trivia *The introduction story in the manual for Mega Man Xtreme 2 contains a description of what DNA Souls are. However, this description is not present in the original manual for the game and contradicts the information presented in both the game, and other resources. According to this introduction story a new type of DNA chip was discovered on one of the Maverick Reploids found on Laguz Island, it is this chip that is called "DNA Soul". It's further elaborated that the chip contained DNA data duplicated from Maverick Reploids who were defeated in the past. Investigators suspected that it was used to revive them. As this new chip extracts DNA data from Reploids and reproduces it. Furthermore, it's also said to contain a program that produces a Sigma virus and then erases itself. References Category:Mega Man X series